Project Motherhood: Juvia Lockser
by Gamer95
Summary: One night, Juvia Lockser is taking a walk, when she hears the sound of a drowning child in the well. Rescuing him, she quickly grows attached, and decides to take him home.


**A message to the guest who has been persistantly asking me to do a male Robocop adoption story: My answer to you is a firm, resounding no. Now kindly stop spamming me about it.**

Vernon Dursley was BEYOND furious. He had been in the middle of giving the freak the beating he so rightfully deserved, when that blasted STUFF acted up! And now, here they were, in unfamiliar territory. In a small town, at night. Vernon had angrily demanded the freak take them back home, but no matter what, his ruddy magic wouldn't do it! And so, in a fit of rage, Vernon beat Harry once again.

"I'm sorry...Please stop...I didn't mean to..." Harry was whimpering and crying by this point. And, now realizing the freak was worthless to him, Vernon dragged him over to the town well.

"Tell those parents of yours I said hello, FREAK." Vernon growled before dropping him down the well. Harry let out a terrified scream as he fell into the darkness, before he hit the water below. Vernon snorted and walked away, ignoring the sounds of his struggles to stay afloat.

As he was walking away, he briefly panicked when he saw a woman walking by. She had shoulder-length blue hair, and appeared to be wearing some kind of raincoat, slitted on the sides to reveal her legs, one of which had a peculiar mark on it. 'Most likely one of those trashy punks...' Vernon thought to himself in disgust, scowling at her as he walked by.

Juvia Lockser, for her part, was out on one of her nighttime walks. She liked the night. It was quiet and peaceful. She frowned at the man who glared at her as she walked by, but chose not to say anything. She wasn't looking for confrontation.

However, as soon as she passed the well, she knew something was wrong. "Hmm...?" She mused as she looked down. "Is there someone down there...?" She indeed heard the sound of splashing...and then spluttering...and then, a youthful voice...

"H-HELP!"

Her eyes widened drastically upon hearing the cry. What was a child doing in a well?! How the hell did he even get in there?!

"Hang on!" She thrust her hand downward into the well and let her magic get to work. from around her wrist, engulfing her hand, a tendrilm of water sped down towards the drowning child. Despite being water, the tendril was able to reach under th surface of the well's water and wrap itself around the childs waste, pulling him up soon afterwards.

Harry, for his part, was to busy panicing to notice what was going on. He was already traumatized from the beating his uncle was giving him, and being thrown into well wasn't doing him any favors. So caught up in trying to so much as stay floating, he didn't even realise that someone had noticed his plight. So when he ended up under again, he didn't even notice something grabbing him and pulling him out.

It didn't take very long for Juvia to pull the child out and hug him close. As she was trying to calm him down, assure him that everything was alright, Harry began to finally notice that he wasn't drowning anymode.

What was going on? He did he get out of the well? Was it the freaky stuff again? Oh no. Uncle Vernon was going to be so mad when he found out! He was supposed to-

"Are you alright?"

Blinking at the new voice, Harry looked to see a young woman with long blue hair and deep blue eyes staring down at him in concern. He was momentarily rendered silent as he took in how pretty she was. The added light from one of the street lamps helped.

He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. He was tired. He was in pain. He was still TERRIFIED. And the woman looked so nice...She was holding him nice, she wasn't glaring, she didn't look like she hated him... It made him want to cry...But he couldn't. He had to keep it together, or she WOULD get mad...

"What were you doing down there, you poor little darling?" He was pulled out of his thoughts by the woman's voice. She was still looking at him, worried. He debated whether to tell her or not...but decided against it.

"I...I fell in...I tripped and I fell..."

Juvia frowned. She could tell this child was lying, but she would have to be a heartless idiot to not see that he was terrified at the same time.

Obviously, the boy believed that whoever threw him in (as if a child that was shorter than bricks surrounding the well could fall over them just by tripping) would somehow find him if he told her. So, for the sake of the child, she would leave it alone... for now.

"Well, alright, just try to be more careful next time, okay?" Despite the slight strain because of her suspicion, her smile after her response seemed to calm the child somewhat. "So what's your name?"

The boy sniffled. "H-Harry..." He squeaked. "Wh-What's your name, m-miss...?" Harry looked up at her with huge puppy eyes, clutching tightly at her raincoat. Juvia's heart stopped at the way he was looking at her, and her flair for being overdramatic kicked in.

"SOOO ADORABLLLLLE!" She gushed, hugging the boy tightly and nuzzling his cheek.

Harry's eyes widened and his body went rigid. His entire face turned red as the woman gushed over his supposed cuteness.

"Oh my goodness, you're such a precious little thing! So tiny and cuddly, you're like a little puppy! I think I love you! You're so cute, cute CUUUUUUUUTE!" Juvia looked at his face, and she instantly stopped at his expression.

"O-Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you, little one." She said sheepishly. Harry nodded, a bit stiffly, before he calmed down a bit. "Now," the rain woman started, "where are your parents? A child like you shouldn't be out here all alone at night."

"I..." Harry swallowed. He was a bit hesitant answer. He was scared that the pretty lady holding him would think he was lying. Hfre was still confused over being called cute when, thanks to his 'guardians', he thought he was an ugly freak. Still, this lady was the first person NOT to insult him, and that made him feel strange.

Because of that, he couldn't help but answer.

"I... I don't... have any." He finally managed to say.

Juvia blinked at the answer, before she felt like her heart had stopped.

"So you're all alone..." She breathed, putting a hand over her chest. "You poor thing..." She said softly. "How long...?"

"N-Not too long...They just left me today..." Harry replied softly, looking down at the ground sadly. Juvia put a hand on his cheek with a sympathetic look that became briefly angered before turning into a warm smile.

"Well then...I guess there's no other option. You'll have to stay with me for the time being."

"W-Wha?" He turned to the woman holding him, his eyes wide with surprise. "I-I can't!" He protested.

Juvia blinked again. "What do you mean? I see nothing wrong with it."

"B-But you'll hate me! I'm a bad freak! I can't do chores right, I waste bread, I take up space in the house...You don't want me...Y-You really don't..."

"Ch-Child... Who told you this?" She managed to say.

"My un-" Harry clapped his hands over his mouth to stop himself. Sadly, it didn't work.

Juvia's eyes narrowed dangerously, not at the boy, but what she had caught on to. Trying to remain as calm as possible, she took a deep breath. "Harry." At the sound of her voice, the boy looked at Juvia timidly. "I want you to be honest with me. Where. Are. Your. Parents?" Fearing he had made the woman angry, he gave an answer.

"D... Dead." He said meekly.

Juvia felt her fists cleanching, almost to the point her nails pierced her skin. Why? She was angry. No. She was boiling freaking furious!

And that was almost literal here, but temperature did rise a few good degrees.

Young Harry's parents were dead, his uncle abused him, and threw the boy into a well when the bastard was fed up with him! What kind of monster would be willing to-

She had to put a lid on her anger before she ended up hurting the child. Her magic had its drawbacks, especially when she lost control.

She let out a long, deep sigh and managed to smile. "It's okay now..." She said softly. "I won't let anyone hurt you anymore." She stroked his hair gently. "Now, you, little mister, WILL be coming home with me. Okay?" She asked, giving him a gentle poke on the nose.

Blushing a bit when she poked his nose, he looked up to the blue-haired woman. "Are... Are you mad me?"

Sighing internally, Juvia noted that she needed to watch herself around this boy. "No, sweetheart, I'm not. I'm angry because nobody else bothered to help you." She lied. Well, it wasn't totally a lie; she was gonna give this boy's supposed uncle a piece of her mind if, and when, she saw him. Standing to her feet with Harry in her arms, she began to make her way to Fairy hills, the girls dormitory for female members of Fairy Tail. "Come on, let's get you warmed up. I'll even make you something to eat if you'd like."

He wanted to protest, to say that he already had his weekly fill, but he was afraid of making the nice lady angry again. "Are you sure?" He asked timidly. He had settled for simply making sure she wouldn't be mean, in his own way.

"I'm positive, you darling little thing." Juvia cooed, stroking his cheek like one would a cat. "You're too skinny, you need to eat something." Harry blushed.

"Sorry...I didn't know being skinny was bad..."

"It's not your fault!" Juvia exclaimed. "Don't worry!"

As she walked, she was unaware that things were likely to change, both for her and for Harry.

And it would be a change for the better.


End file.
